1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a carpentry tool and, more particularly, to a tool for spacing structural members such as joists, studs, rafters and the like, which also supports the structural member while it is fastened in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various standards are known for spacing structural members in building construction. For example, walls are generally formed from a plurality of parallel studs, spaced 16 inches apart from centerline to centerline. The studs are fastened to a sole plate on the bottom and a header plate on top.
Standardized spacing for structural members provides for structural integrity as well as facilitating installation of dry wall, paneling and the like, generally provided as 4 foot by 8 foot sheets. More specifically, by utilizing uniform spacing between studs, the studs will be properly positioned to provide a fastening surface at the edges of such drywall sheets and the like. For the same reasons, the spacing between floor joists and roof rafters must also be maintained uniform to provide fastening surfaces for the edges of the 4 foot by 8 foot plywood and particle board sheets.
Various methods are known in the art for providing uniform spacing between structural members. For example, in wall construction, one method is to utilize a measuring tape and mark the sole plate and header plate at uniform intervals. More specifically, the sole plate and the header plate, generally 2 inch .times. 4 inch members, are turned on end (e.g., the 2 inch end) and marked every 16 inches along their length. The studs are then positioned along the markings and fastened in place. Although such a method is widely used, particularly by do-it-yourselfers, it has several disadvantages. First, such a method can result in inaccurate spacing. More specifically, the centerline of the studs must be aligned with the markings along the sole plate and header plate. Many times the centerline of the stud is not measured but rather, only approximated and aligned with the spacing mark. Moreover, the stud can move as it is being fastened in place. This can lead to inaccuracies which can accumulate and result in the lack of a fastening surface for an edge of a drywall sheet, for example. Secondly, such a method is cumbersome and time-consuming.
As a result, various tools are known in the art for spacing structural members. Such tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,066,694; 2,567,586, 4,499,666; and 4,607,438. However, such tools are generally only adapted to facilitate spacing and are not adapted to provide means for supporting the structural member while it is fastened in place and thus are cumbersome to use.
Various other tools are known for spacing structural members. However, such tools either have limited applications or are cumbersome to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,874 to Christy discloses a stud spacing guide which includes two spaced apart jaws for receiving adjacent studs and thereby positioning them. Each jaw is adapted to engage the stud on three sides. Accordingly, the use of such a tool is not practical for spacing studs adjacent a corner. Moreover, Christy teaches the use of two such spacing guides disposed intermediate the ends of the studs which results in an increased expense for such tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,726 to Ward discloses a tool which includes a plurality of parallel and spaced apart jaws secured together by way of interconnection members at acute angles forming a staircase like structure for positioning and temporary securement of a plurality of studs. Although such a tool is useful in accurately positioning studs, it is cumbersome to handle due to its irregular shape and length. It also requires temporary securement to the studs which, of course, must be removed, thus increasing the time to construct a wall, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,415 to Diamontis discloses a tool for spacing studs which includes two spaced apart vertical support members connected together by an integrally formed connecting member. The vertical support members are formed with two U-shaped portions at right angles relative to each other. The U-shaped portions are adapted to engage adjacent studs as well as the sole plate on three sides. Since the vertical support members engage the adjacent studs and the sole plate on three sides, such a spacing guide would be inappropriate for stud walls adapted to be constructed flush against a masonry wall, for example.